Leatherface vs Jason
by ALIASX47
Summary: Five friends traveling through Texas to get to a concert have car problems and come to a gas station for help. The clerk sends them out to an abandon mill with no hope of getting out. They find a house and decide to call the sherriff for help but when one


This fic is rated R for Language, Violence, gore, and just plain terror. I do not own any aspect of TCM or F13th.  
Prologue  
June 26, 2006  
The light from the moon illuminated the path in the forest. The path that had seen quiet and peaceful times was now seeing something not so peaceful. The girl with the blonde hair ran through the forest until the path stopped. She crawled under the thorny bush that blocked her way. While she was crawling, her shirt got caught on one of the branches. She kept crawling, unaware she was stuck. All of a sudden she heard branches breaking. Her body tensed up and she sensed he was getting closer. When she tried to crawl out from under the bush she realized she was stuck. She tugged at her shirt and started to panic. The footsteps were getting closer. She frantically grabbed her shirt and started to pull on it harder. The dark figure of a man was right in front of her. She gasped when she saw him but covered her mouth and tried not to make a sound. The man couldn't see her because she was under the bush and it was so dark. His mask shielded his deformed face but what she saw was scary enough. After a minute he turned around and walked off. She finally got her shirt loose and crawled out of the brush. She started to sprint but tripped over a branch. She lay face down in the dirt and grass until she turned her face to the left. Lying right next to her was a very bloody dead body with a hole in the head. She screamed so loud that it echoed through the whole forest. When she got up she saw the back of the man. He heard the scream and turned around slowly. They looked at each other face to mask for a second and then the woman took off screaming. She was sprinting but the forest kept getting in her way. Branches, logs, and other obstacles kept blocking her path. She saw a clearing and ran for it. When she stumbled out of the forest she hit the pavement of a road. She climbed up the side of the uneven road and ran to the middle. The man emerged from the dark woods and raised his weapon. He slowly walked towards her like they always do in horror movies. A car was coming down the road. He got closer and the car stopped right in front of her. She ran to the drivers side door and begged for them to let her in. She turned around and looked at her pursuer. He threw the machete and it went right through her stomach, pinning her to the door. Jason Vorhees walked up to the door and pulled the machete out of the woman who was gargling her own blood and spit. The man in the drivers seat floored the car and got as far away as he could. Jason slung the woman over his shoulder and walked into the forest.

Leatherface vs. Jason

Chapter 1  
Travis County, Texas . . .  
"I bet you thirty dollars you wont do it," Chris Parker yelled over the blaring music in the car. The rip tide blue Cadillac EXT was going close to 80 mph down the long abandoned road. "Boy you gonna LOSE your thirty dollars," Foxy Valentine said as she turned down the radio. Foxy's black hair flew around in the wind, which made her feel uncomfortable so she closed her window. "I wasn't talking to you, you ghetto bitch." "Excuse me, what the fudge did you just call me" Foxy just stared at Chris for a minute. "I know where you live and who you hang out with, personally I don't think it's safe to be around you," Chris said and turned around. "I know about your dad Foxy the whole university does."  
"Chris!" Jessica Simms screamed. Jessica didn't know what to do, she knew about Foxy's dad but she didn't care Foxy was her best friend. A tear slid down Foxy's face and she rapidly wiped it away. "Chris you need to settle down," Michael Biel said. Michael was Jessica's boyfriend and had met Foxy through her. He knew he should stop Chris before it went to far. "Chris I'm sorry I didn't want to sleep with you after that party last year. I don't like Happy Meals I like the Super Size." "OHHH!" Jessica burst out and started laughing so hard she couldn't breathe. Chris's face turned rose red and he decided to stop talking about Foxy.

Jessica, Michael, Dean, Foxy, and Chris were having a somewhat good time. As they drove to the Destiny's Child concert they kept passing long fields and some weird signs. It was excruciatingly hot outside so they had the air condition turned up high. "We should be there in about an hour to and hour in a half," Michael said looking at his G.P.S. "Yes!" Foxy exclaimed "they let people in around that time so, we should be there right on time." Jessica smiled at her best friend and looked at her watch. "We better get there soon or I'm gonna die of thirst," Chris complained and looked around the crowded car. "You and Jessica are so cute together," Foxy said as Jessica kissed Michael on the cheek. Michael's girlfriend smiled at Foxy. "I think you and Chris would be good together," Michael joked and laughed at Foxy's disgusted face. "Hell no! What you been smokin'? He's hot but he's way to cocky," Foxy said and hugged Chris. "You know I got love for you but you need to lose some of that ego." Foxy looked at Chris who looked her up and down. "I think your sexy as hell but I don't have the time for that sort of relationship." "Foxy I think your sexy too but you got too much attitude." Foxy smiled and exchanged another hug with Chris. "Me and Chris are much better as friends," she said and looked at Michael who threw his hands up in the air as if saying "I surrender." "But... if you ever need a good time I'm ready for that nice muscular ass," Foxy said rubbing her hand over Chris's chest. Foxy let out a loud round of laughter with the rest of the car. Foxy had always joked around like that. This day was all about having a good time with friends. Michael had another plan too. This was the day he was going to propose to Jessica. Once they got to the concert he would do it. So far it looked as if this would be the best day of all their lives.  
"Shit!" Michael exclaimed as he looked at his gasometer. "What's wrong?" Jessica asked. "We're losing gas!" Michael exclaimed. "Stop the car," Jessica said and hopped out of the car as soon as it came to a stop. Dean Biel got out of the car with Jessica. Dean and his brother were nothing alike; Dean was a flat out Goth. Dean wore all black, had a black Mohawk, and wore no shirt which revealed his muscles and tattoos. Jessica looked at the gas tank and discovered that the lid was open and all the gas was leaking out. "Great," Jessica said sarcastically as she closed the lid. "What are we gonna do? The concerts in an hour and there probably isn't another gas station for miles," Dean said. "Hey Michael we have about eight miles worth of gas left, lets just keep going straight and hope we find a gas station,"Jessica said and climbed into the front seat of the car. "Hopefully this will make it to where I don't have to sit through that Destiny's Child concert anymore," Dean joked and smiled. "That's not funny. I really want to see that, it's the last time they'll be together in a group and I payed a lot of money for my ticket, we have front row seats remember?" Foxy said concerned that she might actually miss the concert. "Foxy we'll get there on time, you know you can trust me on that one," Jessica said as Michael turned on the car and they drove off.

About six miles later Jessica yelled to Michael "Look that sign says there's a gas station coming up." They kept on driving and after about thirty seconds they saw the gas station. As they reached the gas station Jessica hopped out of the car and strolled into the mini-mart. When she walked in she couldn't see a thing, so she stood there waiting for her eyes to adjust. "Hello is anyone in here?" Jessica asked while she scanned the room. It smelled like shit and she could barely see the interior of the room. She heard someone laughing behind her and spun around in fright. A man was sitting a chair with a large knife and smiling at her.She ran out of the store and grabbed Michael "Somebody's in there. We need to go," Jessica said chaotically and pulled him to the car. "Jessica we need gas just calm down," Michael said unaware of what went on in the mini-mart. "Somebody in there has a knife and is smiling at me!"Jessica screamed in Michael's face. "What?" Michael asked, obviously confused and concerned. A man slowly opened the screen door and walked out of the store. Jessica raised her knife and said "That's him," to Michael. Foxy and Jessica backed up behind the three guys hoping they would protect them. "I'll go ghetto on him if I have to," Foxy whispered to Jessica. "I was just trying to scare her a bit," the man said and then smiled which exposed his yellow, tobacco stained teeth. "Scare?" Jessica yelled incredulously . "You looked like you were going to kill me!" "I don't get much visitors lately...," the man said walking up to Jessica. "Did you guys need somethin?" the man said showing his hillbilly style. "Gas" Dean said "Do you have any?" "I got lots," the man said "I'll go get it," he said as he walked into the store. He came out with a big red tube and patted it "I have the cheapest price in this part of town". "That's a surprise" Foxy said sarcastically and rolled her eyes. The man filled up the tank making two trips to go back inside and get more gas. "Y'all come back now," he said as the started to drive off. "Thank you!" Michael yelled out the window and drove on.  
The man walked back into the store and picked up the phone. "We've got some new blood coming down to you," he said. "While they were here I stuck a bottle of hydrochloric acid in the tire. I've got it set to explode on a 15 minute timer," the man said and smirked. "They'll have to come to you for assistance," he said and laughed. "Now are you finally gonna let me back in the house? I wanna be a part of the action again." The man hung up the phone and laughed some more, obviously happy with the answer. "There is gonna be one hell of a party. Tommy is gonna love this."  
14 minutes later... "He really freaked me out," Jessica said to Michael after their long silence. "He's a good guy," Michael said "he gave us gas and it was really cheap." "I still feel freaked..." the back right tire gave out and a small explosion sent a wave through the car. The car started to tip over but then steadied itself. "Jesus Christ!" Chris screamed along with the following "What the Fuck!" By Foxy and Dean. Dean hopped out of the car along with Michael, Chris and Jessica. "Holy shit..." Chris exclaimed "...THE WHOLE FUCKING TIRE'S GONE!" "Oh my god!" Foxy exclaimed quietly as she looked at the car and shuddered. "How could this have happened? The tire is goo, and pieces of metal are everywhere". "Did we hit something?" Dean asked completely disoriented by the situation. "I don't see any way we could hit something that would do this," Michael addressed. "Unless it was some sort of bomb," Jessica stated unaware of how close to right she was. "Look," Chris said aiming his finger at a windmill. "Maybe somebody's there," Chris finished. "It looks like it's only a minute away from here... lets go," Michael said and started walking in the mills direction. "I knew white people were crazy" Foxy said under her breath as she followed the group.

The Old Crawford Mill had been abandoned for a long time. At least it seemed like it had. "I don't think anybody's here" Foxy declared trying to get a move on. "The concert is in two hours!" Foxy exclaimed looking at her watch. "I KNOW THAT!" Michael screamed tired of being the nice leader of the group. Foxy froze and turned on her cell phone. "Great!" Foxy cried out sarcastically as she looked ast her phone. "I can't get a signal in this fucking rathole. At least in the hood we can get a fucking signal!" Foxy blabbered, unaware that by now no one was listening. "It's an Escalade EXT, it can probably make it on three wheels for just a little longer," Michael said as he walked to the car. "Are we leaving?" Jessica enquired looking at Michael. "No one's here and he said we can make it on three wheels for a while," Chris explained and got in the car.  
Jessica, Dean, and Foxy all got in the car. Michael started the car. He put his foot on the pedal and pushed. They moved for a second until they heard a clanging sound and the car stopped. Jessica hopped out and looked at the car. All the pieces underneath the car were falling out! "Get out of the car fast!" Jessica hollered and everybody followed her orders. Right as Chris got out of the car, the Escalade's tires gave out and the car fell onto the road. All of the tires were squished beneath the weight of the SUV/Truck. Michael was pissed. He screamed and started to say every single cuss word he knew. When his frenzy was over everyone waited another minute for him to calm down and then tried to come up with ideas on how to get out of the shitty town. "Someone has to live here who can help us," Jessica said as she walked around in circles on the uneven road.  
Suddenly a car drove up and stopped next to them. It was a black limo. "This can't be real!" Foxy screamed as the door to the limo opened. Inside the limo was Destiny's Child, Amerie, Mario, and Missy Elliott. "Come on in were taking you with us," Missy Elliot said and gestured for Foxy to come in. Foxy crawled in so ecstatic and out of control. She could not believe it. She was in a car with so many of her idols. "Foxy we found a house," Amerie said, but the weird thing was, she sounded like Michael. "Foxy wake up," Amerie exclaimed as she shook her shoulder.  
Foxy woke up from her dream and stared at Michael. "Usually I like to see you, but now all I want to do is kill you," Foxy said as she stood up and stretched. "Your welcome Foxy," Michael said sarcastically and laughed. Foxy did that for Michael. She always made him laugh, even when he was pissed at her. She did that for the others a bit also, but Foxy had a very playful relationship with Michael. Jessica loved having Foxy for a friend. She was one of Jessica's best friends and Jessica would always stay in touch with her. "There is a house just beyond the forest," Michael explained and walked off. Jessica told Foxy the rest "It takes about five minutes to get to, and the forest is pretty rough ,but besides that it's easy to get to." "Come on we're going down to the house." Dean grabbed Foxy's hand and helped her up.

Jessica and Michael walked to the entrance of the forest. "Michael I need to talk to you" Jessica said and pulled on his arm. "What is it?" Michael asked happy to have a conversation with someone. "I'm pregnant" Jessica said and waited anxiously for Michael's reply. "What? That's great! Why didn't you tell me earlier?" "I didn't want you to stay with me just because I'm pregnant" She said and looked down at the ground. Michael lifted up her chin and kissed her. "We are going to make a wonderful couple and wonderful parents" Michael said and smiled. Jessica smiled brightly and kissed him again. "I really don't want to get fat."  
The forest was full of ditches, obstacles, and branches. By the time they got to the house the sun was losing its shine. The house was looked as if it had been built a hundred years ago. "This is just plain out creepy," Foxy complained as they walked up the porch steps. Jessica knocked on the door, and a draft of air came in through the screen door. The wind was slowly dying but it still had enough force to blow Jessica's hair around a bit. No one answered the door so Foxy knocked a little louder. "What the hell do you want?" the voice of an old man asked. His voice was a little unpleasant, but Jessica had the courage to answer. "We need to use a phone," Jessica answered looking through the screen door hoping to see someone. "You can come in but your friend can't," the man said his voice getting ruder. Foxy turned and looked at Jessica like she was crazy. "I bet whoever's in that house is white," Foxy said as the door flew open. It was an old man in a wheelchair. His legs were gone with only the top of his knees up remaining. "Told you," Foxy remarked. "Go on in" the old man told her while she walked through the door. "Wipe your feet!" the man yelled to Jessica and she obeyed a little annoyed. "Step back!" the old man said to Foxy as she tried to walk inside the house. "Sorry!" Foxy sighed as the man rolled back into the house.  
"Who would you call if your car broke down around here?" Jessica asked the old man wishing she was anywhere but there. "I'd call the sheriff" he answered and dialed the number. Old Monty rolled his wheelchair to the back of the house. An huge metal door stood in front of him. He hit the door three times with his cane and wheeled himself back to the living room. Foxy stood outside pacing wondering what was taking Jessica so long. "Screw it," Foxy said and opened the door. "Jessica it's time to go," Foxy said loudly, as she started to search the house.  
Jessica was already up the stairs looking for the old man. "I'm in here," he called out from the closet to her left. "I was trying to get another shirt and I fell." The old man was sprawled across the floor in the closet with clothes all over him. Jessica tried to help the man up, but he was being extremely difficult. She thought she heard a voice, but the old man's dog came up and started barking, so she wasn't sure.

Foxy walked into the living room and saw that it was a wreck. As she continued to search the house, she kept hearing breathing and turned around constantly to look for someone. She shuddered as she walked into the kitchen and saw all the meat. She quickly walked out of the kitchen and saw a metal door. It was wide open and Foxy could see nothing but the beginning of the stairs and some wall. An eerie green glow showed some more of the room. Foxy walked up to the door and silently called "Jessica?" She could see the descent of the stairs spiraled a bit, so she leaned forward-trying to see the main room without going down the stairs. SUDDENLY SHE WAS PUSHED DOWN THE STAIRS! Foxy was tumbling into darkness and her descent was very rough. She fell into knee high water and had to push herself up so she didn't drown. Her head was bleeding and she was soaked in muddy water. She looked at the door and saw the bulky, obese man enter the furnace and close the huge metal door. He turned around and stared right at her. She looked up and saw his face but the problem was it was someone else's face stitched onto his. He started to walk down the stairs.  
Jessica turned around and looked at the stairs. The door shook the whole house, sounding like a train wreck. Jessica heard another noise it sounded like a girl. She could barely hear it but it sounded like... Jessica's face turned white. It sounded like a girl screaming. "Foxy!" Jessica screamed as she dropped the old man, sprinted down the stairs, and burst through the front door. She looked around breathing a little hard from the running. Foxy was gone. "Foxy!" Jessica yelled loudly as she ran into the forest looking for her. Jessica heard a branch break and saw a shadow cast upon the ground in front of her. She quickly ducked behind a tree. She peeked around the corner and saw that no one was there. She stepped away from the tree and stood looking at the house from a distance. It was scary as hell. Two hand seized Jessica's shoulders and turned her around. Jessica screamed in fear and kneed the man in the stomach. The man looked up and Jessica realized it was the man from the gas station.

"What the hell are you doing here!" Jessica demanded as she tried to catch her breath. He started to get up. "Stay down!" Jessica said as she pulled out the Swiss army knife. The man just stared at her. "ANSWER ME!" Jessica screamed. "Jessica!" she could hear Michael, Chris, and Dean holler from afar. "Do you think you can get to them in time?" the man asked Jessica and smiled as he stood up. Jessica turned around as fast as possible and sprinted through the forest. She heard the man following her and ran in different directions every couple of seconds. She heard Michael call her name again and stopped. She wished he kept yelling. She froze waiting for the next time he called her. She needed to know where to go and fast. The footsteps stopped. Maybe he gave up, Jessica thought hopefully. SUDDENLY SHE WAS TACKLED AND THROWN TO THE GROUND! Jessica struggled and saw the strange man on top of her. She screamed for help but the man quickly put his hands around her mouth. She kicked him as best as she could and his hand moved a bit. She pushed her mouth up and clamped onto his hand. He let out a wail of pain and rolled off her clutching his hand. Jessica ran off again and screamed for help. She didn't care if the man found her this time as long as she found Michael. She kept running knowing the man would keep pursuing her. What the hell is wrong with him? She thought as a branch slapped the side of her face. The blood trickled down her face and she stopped to examine it. She couldn't see it because it was on her cheek but she could see her way forward was blocked.  
She stood on the edge of a cliff leading to a creek which was close to empty. "Michael!" She screamed and heard the footsteps again. "Jessica!" Michael screamed and suddenly beyond the creek she saw Michael. "OVER HERE!" she cried out at the top of her lungs. He turned around and looked at her. The cliff was made of gravel rocks and had patches of grass scattered around. 18 feet across from her was Michael. She was higher than him because he was around the bottom of the creek. To get to the bottom of the creek he would have to jump down 7 to 9 feet but Jessica would have to jump down about 20 feet to get to Michael. The jump was too wide and too far down; she would never make it. Jessica was thinking all of this in her mind but Michael had no idea. "Are you ok?" Michael yelled looking up at her. "I was attacked and I'm being chased." "What?" Michael asked in a state of bewilderment. Jessica glanced from side to side hurriedly. "I can't get down!" she said to Michael hoping he would come up with something. "Jump," Michael stated. "It looks a lot easier from where you're standing," Jessica returned with some hesitant sarcasm. She heard footsteps and started to panic. Her eyes flew around wildly and she crouched down. "He's here," Jessica mouthed to Michael who nodded his head in return. Jessica ran to the bushes on her left and hid.  
Michael looked around. He had to get something Jessica could reach. If she jumped she would fall and most likely die. So what could he do? He glanced at his surroundings. Nothing. Chris and Dean had split up with Michael so he was all alone now. He heard something. It was the man mumbling something. He had to do something fast. He walked around and saw a bear trap with blood all over it. "Holy shit," he said and a million questions popped into his mind. But one thing was clear : there aren't many bears in Texas. He turned around and kept looking. Then he looked back at the bear trap and saw something. It was rope netting. He picked it up and pulled at it, to determine if he could use it. It was extremely sturdy which was just what he needed. He walked up to the edge of the cliff face and looked up and down. There was a gap in the cliff with a large metal pole protruding out about 4 feet above him. He looked around for a very sturdy pole or branch. He saw a tree above him and started to climb it.

She could see his feet. She put her hand over her mouth and forced herself to stop breathing and stop moving. She heard him talking but instead of listening she was looking at the cliff. What if I jump? She thought to herself. I'll never make it- its crazy. The man stopped and she thought she heard him sniff the air. Jesus Christ he's crazy. Chills ran up her spine and she shuddered which shook the bushes she was in. Oh shit! He turned around and slowly walked towards the bushes. He was getting closer. 3 feet... 2 feet... 1 foot... then he was right in front of the bushes. He was about to push through the branches when he heard a noise. He turned around and looked at the trees in front of him. He saw something move. He moved to the edge of the cliff and looked around. JESSICA'S CELL PHONE WENT OFF! Jessica scared out of her mind by the sudden sound threw herself out of the bushes and examined herself. Now my phone works! She thought to herself knowing she was screwed. But if her phone worked she could call the police! The man was already coming towards her so she had to act quickly. She quickly dodged him and he fell into the bushes. "JUMP!" Michael yelled from the tree. "I CAN'T IT'S TOO FAR!" Jessica screamed so he could hear her. "TRUST ME!" he screamed back in reply and slid down the tree leaving her view. The man was already out of the bushes and started to pull the branch out of his arm. One of the branches in the bush had gone through his arm and he was pulling it out. Jessica backed up as she looked at the man. "Bitch I'll get you for this," the man said and pulled the branch out. Jessica ran back a few feet. And stopped regaining her breath. The man ran at her and she dodged again this time his shoulder hit hers and they fell to the ground. There was more grass then gravel where she was so it wasn't as hard of a fall. She pulled the Swiss army knife out and tried to free her arm. The second it was free she found the hole in his arm and stabbed the knife into it. "FUCK!" the man rioted and kicked Jessica in the back. She pulled the knife out and kicked him in the stomach. He rolled over and she took off. He got up rapidly and chased after her. Jessica was sprinting hard and was already out of breath but the man hadn't been running as hard so he was getting close. She was almost at the drop off. Her feet were moving wildly and she never slowed down. He was getting faster and she was starting to panic. The only thought going through her head was What if I die here? She was only a couple feet away. Jessica sprinted harder warming her legs and body up for the jump. She hoped by some miracle she could jump all the way across and hit the gravel on the other side without dying. She was at the drop off. She leaped off of the cliff!

Jessica was falling and she was falling fast. She jumped at least 11feet across she figured about 14 but that didn't matter she was still too far away. I'm gonna die, Jessica thought. She would hit the creek at any second. The creek had ankle deep water and tons of jagged rocks. She hit something and stopped falling. It was a rough fall but she didn't hit the creek. She looked around her and tried to move but when she moved the surface she was on moved. She looked down and saw that she was protected from the creek by rope. The netting was holding her up. "Jessica," Michael said looking up at her. Michael had attached one end of the netting to the pole and tied the other end to a tree so when she jumped she would land on it. She could jump down to him this time but it was still a little far to jump across. "Are you ok?" he asked looking at her and checking for cuts or bruises. "I'm fine," she replied and started to move towards him. But as she crawled across the netting her leg slipped through one of the holes and she started to panic again. The netting was sliding off the pole because it wasn't meant to hold humans. Her foot was stuck and she couldn't get it out. "I'm stuck!" she said frantically and started to yank her foot out of the hole. Michael didn't know what to do. Jessica looked up and saw the man. He was looking down at her but he wasn't moving. He was just staring. Jessica pulled out the knife and carefully slashed at the rope. She had to get her foot out before she fell and cut the rope without making a bigger hole and falling to her death. She cut the rope, wishing for more time. She looked up and saw the rope sliding off the pole. She was free! She started to crawl towards Michael and noticed the rope wasn't sliding anymore. She was safe. She was almost at him when he shouted "Look out!"  
The man from the gas station fell off the edge and was flying off the cliff. He landed hardly on the netting. THE ROPE STARTED TO SLIP! "Oh shit," Jessica said and tried to crawl away faster but she noticed if she stayed in her position the rope wouldn't slide off. She looked at the man and saw the machete stuck in the back of his head. Jessica screamed in terror and crawled as fast as she could to the edge of the rope. Michael was staring at something at the top of the cliff. Jessica reached the edge of the rope and looked at the pole. The rope was at the very edge. If she move it would fall. Jessica glanced at Michael and saw him staring. "Michael?" Jessica asked in confusion. Jessica looked up and shielded her eyes from the sun. She saw someone standing at the top of the cliff. It was big bulky figure and that was when reality kicked in. He killed the man from the gas station. "Michael!" Dean yelled and came running through the woods. He took one look at the situation and just said "Whoa."  
"Look up at the cliff," Michael said to Dean quietly. Dean saw the figure and pulled out his camcorder. "He has a weapon," Dean stated confused and scared by the situation. "Yeah I got that," Michael said sarcastically and walked to the edge of the cliff. He looked up at the man one more time and then looked at Jessica. "I'm screwed," she said and pushed hair out of her face. "Give me your hand," he said to Jessica and extended his hand as far as he could. Jessica stretched her arm as far as it would go and it only reached his fingertips. She moved up to the edge by pushing her feet and the pole made a creaky noise. "The pole is breaking!" Jessica said in a terrified whisper. "Give me your hand," Michael said.

"Something's wrong," Dean said looking up at the man. The sun moved out of his eyes and he saw the man in full detail. The man was wearing a type of black jumpsuit and had a hockey mask on his face. "No fucking way!" Dean said as he saw Jason Vorhees come to life and stare at him. Jason lifted the machete and wiped some blood off of it. "Michael hurry up!" Dean demanded and ran over to help them.  
Jessica's hand reached Michael's and she felt safe for the first time since she got to the house. "Ok now you're going to crawl and when it breaks I'll have you ok. But make your crawl or jump good because that will make it easier for me." Jessica took Michael's advice but decide to lightly crawl off of the netting. "Oh shit! Watch out!" Dean yelled and grabbed onto Michael to help him get Jessica. Jessica still holding onto Michael saw the whole scene. JASON JUMPED OFF THE EDGE OF THE CLIFF AND FELL ON THE NETTING AUTOMATICALLY BREAKING IT! Jason and the dead body fell down into the creek and Jessica's side slammed into the side of the cliff. Michael was still holding her hand but she was slipping. "Help me!" Jessica screamed. She looked down and saw the two bodies motionless. "HELP!" she screamed again as Michael and Dean finally got her up. Jessica threw her arms around Michael and started to cry. "That was the scariest thing to ever happen to me in my life. It just kept going and going and it kept getting worse," Jessica said through her sobs. "You're safe now," Michael said and smoothed her hair. Jessica shuddered and pulled away from Michael. "Foxy's gone I don't know where she is," Jessica said looking around. "I think someone took her," Jessica said and continued looking around. "Where's Chris?"she asked. Michael looked at Dean and he returned the look. "I thought he was with you," Dean said and attached the camcorder to one of the chains on his pants. "We have to find Foxy and Chris right now," Jessica said seriously and started to walk into the forest.  
Dean turned around and looked over at the creek. JASON WAS GONE!

"We have a bigger problem," Dean said as he ran up to Jessica and Michael. "What is it?" Michael asked tired of all the problems they had that day. "Ok that guy was Jason Vorhees. He has murdered more than sixty people and no one can ever find him. The police have caught him before but always managed to escape. And you know how he fell into the creek a minute ago- well now he's gone," Dean summarized-speaking extremely fast. "Are you telling me that we are in the woods with a mass murderer who is basically superhuman?" Jessica asked Dean. "Sounds right to me," Dean replied and watched as Jessica quickly reached into her pocket. She searched her pockets and realized her phone was gone. "My phone is gone," Jessica stated in disbelief. "I just had it," she continued and looked around. Jessica heard a familiar noise it was a cell phone ringtone but it wasn't hers. It was the song "Do It To It". "Foxy!" Jessica screamed and disappeared into the forest. Dean and Michael followed so they wouldn't lose her.  
"Foxy!" Jessica screamed over and over again. Jessica thought about what Dean had said and wondered if Jason had Foxy. Jason can't be real Jessica thought to herself. Jessica heard the phone and followed the sound. She ended up back at the house that belonged to the elderly man. She turned around and saw a sign. She read the sign in disbelief. "Hewitt," she read aloud. Oh no she thought in disbelief. "Oh my god," she said and turned around. She bumped right into Michael and screamed. "What's wrong!" Michael exclaimed. "This is the house where it happened! This is where it happened! Michael oh my god he might have Foxy!" She said trying to control herself. "What happened?" Michael asked Jessica. "Thomas Hewitt killed them here. 36 people were found in his furnace and more in a nearby river. This is where the massacre happened. The Texas Chainsaw Massacre!"


End file.
